Anti-machine rifle
An Anti-machine rifle is a heavy weapon developed by Equestria. The rifle was first developed in response to new war machines the Zebra had begun to use. The weapon was designed, with the intent of destroying robots and killing the drivers of war machines like Tanks. The Anti-machine rifle fires powerful piercing rounds that can easily pierce Power Armour and disable a robot or warmachine. The weapons have massive recoil and require a battle-saddle in order to properly use them. The recoil makes the weapon ill-suited to Pegasi, who would be thrown off course by the recoil. Variants A unique version of the Rifle exists. The weapon is called Spitfire's Thunder and overcomes some of the failings of the original rifle, like the massive recoil. This version was never mass produced or it would likely be a more common sight. The Weapon is owned by Calamity and was produced by Ironclad Industries. Anti-Machine Rifles in Side Stories Anti-Machine rifles are interchangeably referred to as Anti-Materiel rifles. Project Horizons - The Harbingers have access to these weapons and different types of ammo for them. This Machine - An alien Anti-Machine/Material Rifle that belonged to a GDI soldier on board the GDCS Kodiak II. Claimed by Appletart as she was searching the crashed spaceship. Overkill - An custom built Anti-Machine/Anti-Tank rifle. Based on a Boys Anti-Tank Rifle, owned by Crosshair. the rifle was built by Inkwell, using numerous other Anti-machine rifles he purchased. Sight to the Blind - A notably heavy Anti-Machine/Meterial Rifle owned by Ashred. The griffin mercenary frequently uses the weapon while flying, using his greater strength to fire the rifle. Named after an old griffin myth about griffin feathers restoring vision. Subtlety - Hired Gun's Anti Machine/Material Rifle. She was given the gun as part of her payment from Roy Mustang and ironically enough used the same weapon to kill him. Hired names her weapon Subtlety, after the idea to name her weapon was suggested by Flare . The Undoer - A unqiue Anti-Materiel rifle that ended up inside Stable 199. It is owned by Desert Eagle who used it to escape his home Stable when it was attacked by Steel Rangers. Memories - Frosty Winds owns a griffon-pattern PGM hocotate Mark Two. It is a unique anti-machine rifle that has a green emerald talisman at the end of the barrel and a set of bipod legs to help hold the rifle up when being aimed from the ground. The rifle notably lacks a scope, instead having a iron sight on top. False Guilt '''- The alicorn bodyguard Scythe wielded a Spitfire's Thunder during Zoey and Dead Hooves battle against her. Whether or not it is the same Spitfire's Thunder that would be later wielded by Calamity would be unknown. Shaping Shadow Series '''Soarin's Lighting - The sister rifle to Spitfire's Thunder is located in the Bank of Equestria. Shadow doesn't have time to grab both because the automatic defenses are coming online. Both guns were made by Walter Arms, for the ponies they get their names from. The Spells stop their presentation. Soarin's Lightning strikes with an added electrical punch to the round. Notes The Steel Rangers consider these Rifles valuable technology. The Fillydelphia's contingent tried to confiscate Spitfire's Thunder from Calamity. After speaking with SteelHooves, they changed their minds. Category:Weapons Category:Technology